Never Alone
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Un hombre recuerda su juventud, cuando ella estuvo en su vida, ahora tan sólo queda el olor de una flor...[ONESHOOT]


Hola! Éste es el primer relato que subo, así que...bueno, puede que tenga algunos fallitos,jejeje...no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta. Sobre el relato, vino dado por un concurso que se celebró en mi comunidad de Harry Potter, "Las Brujas de McBeth". Se trataba de elaborar un relato a partir de unas pautas dadas. En éste caso, las pautas eran estas cinco palabras: Canuto, Expelliarmus, Dobby, y Las Brujas de McBeth. Y bueno, ésto fue lo que salió.No os entretengo más, aquí está..."Never Alone"...

* * *

Las almenas del castillo estaban nevadas, y muchas lechuzas de alumnos de primero erraban su camino entre la ventisca y la nieve. Las más aventajadas, al llegar a la calidez del Gran Comedor entregaban su carga y esperaban tiritando de frió. Adentro era algo bastante distinto al exterior. Ya estaba preparada toda la decoración de Navidad, y por entre el techo mágico se veían caer algunos copos de nieve. Los alumnos, ahora ya con noticias desde sus hogares, esperaban ansiosos las palabras del director, Albus Dumbledore.

Había entre ellos alguien que no había recibido noticias desde su casa, pero tampoco las esperaba. La mesa de Ravenclaw estaba bastante animada, incluso algo más que el resto. Entre sus alumnos, un rostro meditabundo volteaba una y otra vez la cuchara, como si esperara que todo aquello acabara de una vez. Era su último año en Hogwarts y ya estaba demasiado cansada de todo. El ruido en el Gran Comedor cesó y una voz resonó entre los alumnos. Escucho con detenimiento las palabras del Director, y se dispuso a cenar. Mientras, buscaba entre la gente aquel rostro tan parecido a ella misma, que sabia donde buscarlo. En la mesa de en frente, entre los Slytherin.

No era el rostro que hace tiempo desearía haber encontrado, pero sabía que ahora había tomado la decisión adecuada. Años atrás, para encontrar a aquel por el que suspiraba, tendría que haberse girado al lado contrario, a la Mesa Gryffindor. Allí se encontraría un largo cabello negro, con unos ojos grises, casi hipnóticos, por los que las chicas de medio Hogwarts perdían la cabeza. Sirius Black, conocido entre sus amigos como **Canuto**, era unos de los mayores galanes que se habían conocido en el Mundo Mágico.

Al principio se dejo llevar por la corriente generalizada de alabarle, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió expulsarle de su mente. Fue más fácil de lo que ella pensaba. Apenas conocía de él como para extrañarle realmente. Ni él la echó de menos entre su tropa de admiradoras, ni ella se sintió dolida por ello. No había pasado si quiera un mes y ya había encontrado otro rostro en el que fijarse. Distinto rostro, distinta casa, distinta vida. Por aquel entonces, sus amigas notaron que frecuentaba la biblioteca más de lo habitual, y que se aplicaba en sus asignaturas. No seria nada de extrañar, siempre le habían apasionado los libros, pero sus amigas sospechaban que empezaba a compartir su afición por la lectura con alguien más que con ellas.

Así decidieron que una de ellas, la mas nueva, la seguiría un día para ver a que se dedicaba. La chica estaba algo insegura y asustada con lo que le acababan de mandar. Cierto que era algo curiosa, pero no lo suficiente como para seguirla. El día que habían decidido, el jueves, mientras sus amigas la esperaban en un pasillo de Hogwarts, ella se dedicaba a seguirla.. a una distancia prudencial, pudo ver quien era aquel por el que suspiraba, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio que se dirigían hacia el invernadero. Se coloco detrás de un arbusto y allí espero, pues parecía que se sentaban en un banco. El mayor asombro de su vida fue provocado al ver como su amiga y aquel chico se besaban, allí ocultos. No pudo reprimirlo, y su asombro le delató.

**Expelliarmus!**- El chico le había visto entre el arbusto, y la desarmó con un rápido hechizo. Ella quedo en el suelo, las gafas se le habían caído del impacto, y su varita se había ido algo lejos.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Ahora su amiga la miraba muy enfada. Se había levantado del banco, y avanzaba hacia ella.

Mientras, el chico aun mantenía su varita en alto, mientras que con la mano izquierda abrazaba a su novia. No había hecho bien en espiarlos, pero ella tampoco hacia bien en estar con aquel chico de Slytherin, le traería problemas.

No se que estas haciendo aquí, pero lárgate si no quieres tener problemas.

No hubo más que decir, su amiga se lo había dicho. Recogió su varita y sus gafas y se fue corriendo del invernadero, directa al despacho del Director.

Desde que aquel día Bertha le sorprendiera en el invernadero, las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que ella creía. No había vuelto a hablar con sus amigas, así que prácticamente estaba sola todos los días. En su Sala Común no había nadie que no la mirara por encima del hombro, y es que ahora todos sabían que el chico raro del curso era su novio. Se les veía encerrados horas y horas en la biblioteca, con varios libros a su alrededor. De vez en cuando se cogían de la mano, o se daban un discreto beso, pero eso nadie lo veía. Solo eran dos bichos raros, el resto daba igual.

Ahora, mientras acababa de cenar, solo pensaba en que aquel era su último año, y que pronto se alejaría de aquellos muros. Pero si se alejaba de Hogwarts, también lo haría de aquel al que había entregado su ilusión y su alma. Y eso le hacía morir por dentro. Ahora que había encontrado realmente el amor, ahora que no había nada que lo impidiera, ahora precisamente, parecía que todo se iba a acabar.

Dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de nuevo, para encontrárselo hablando con un chico rubio de ojos grises. Eran grandes amigos, varias veces le había hablado de él. La cena había finalizado, y los alumnos se dirigían a sus Salas Comunes. Ella se rezagó un poco esperando poder hablar con alguien especial. De nuevo estaba con su mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy. Era un chico bastante arrogante, pero no le importaba su presencia. Les oía la conversación desde lejos, y por no interrumpirles, comenzó a caminar a su vera mientras ellos hablaban.

¡Oh, vamos¿Me vas a decir que no piensas ir al Baile?-Lucius hacía grandes aspavientos con las manos, tremendamente alarmado ante tal noticia.

No estoy seguro,..No tengo nada apropiado…salvo la ropa de diario…

Bueno, eso no es problema, encargaré dos túnicas de gala, una para mí, y otra para ti. Tu también tendrás una si la quieres- Diciendo esto se dirigió a ella. No estaba mal tener una lujosa túnica para el Baile…

Ya te diré, Malfoy…no estoy segura…si él la pide, supongo que yo también…

Así me gusta, tortolitos…dejadlo en mis manos, yo me encargo de todo…antes del miércoles, **Dobby** lo habrá traído, espero…

¿Dobby? Aun sigues con aquel elfo doméstico¿Malfoy?- El chico no pudo contener la risa al recordar al elfo doméstico de su amigo. Había sido un regalo de familia, y ahora no pertenecía nadie más que a él, lo cual no era muy halagador.

Lucius no se tomó muy en cuenta aquel comentario, y siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras. Mientras le observaban irse, aquellos dos estudiantes prácticamente se habían quedado solos en el pasillo. Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo, y una brisa fría hizo temblar a la chica. Instintivamente, él se quito la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros.

Gracias. No tenías porque molestarte.

Tengo un jersey mas grueso, no tengo frío….¿en que piensas, Florence? Hace días que te noto intranquila…y no se que hacer para…

No se que hacer, Severus…en unos meses saldremos de Hogwarts, y yo aun no se que hacer. No quiero ni pensar en las despedidas. No…

Vaya…era eso…veo que se te olvidan algo rápido las promesas. Apoyado según estaba en la pared, Severus podía ver claramente una lágrima asomarse en el ojo de aquella hermosa chica.

No, no he olvidado nada….pero…pensé que como ahora andas con Malfoy…

Él se acerca a ella, le toma las manos entre las suyas y ve que esta tiritando. Le mira a los ojos directamente y le hace mil promesas con la mirada.

Nunca vas a estar sola, Florence, no por mi culpa. Y mientras se lo repite, abraza su menudo cuerpo contra sí, aspirando de nuevo aquel aroma a jazmines.

Ahora era Navidad, cuarto curso desde que Harry Potter entrara a Hogwarts, y el colegio asistía a un nuevo baile. Las mesas estaban retiradas a un lado, para que los alumnos pudieran bailar. Los profesores, detrás de la mesa, observaban al grupo musical y a centenares de jóvenes bailando con sus parejas. Fiel a su estilo desde hacia al menos veinte años, **Las Brujas de McBeth **llegaron a la mitad de su repertorio, y comenzaron una canción lenta, deseada por muchos enamorados para por fin bailar juntos. La balada, un éxito muggle adaptado al estilo del grupo, comenzó a sonar. Los jóvenes la coreaban al oído de su pareja, e incluso algún profesor la tarareaba.

Cuando acabo el baile, lo que solo parecía una sombra llego hasta las frías mazmorras de Slytherin. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y cerro la ventana. Los copos de nieve habían llegado hasta un bonito jarrón de cerámica azul. El profesor continuaba tarareando la canción, hasta que volvió la vista hacia allí.

Delicadamente, aparto los copos de nieve, y lentamente recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de aquella flor. Hacia tantos años de aquello, que creyó que nunca más recordaría aquel olor. La única nota de color en aquel negro despacho era el blanco puro de aquellos dos jazmines en jarrón azul.

Cuando la luna apareció en el cielo, un alma atormentada lloraba en silencio la amargura del amor perdido, mientras cantaba hasta quedar sin voz la promesa hecha a una linda muchacha que olía a jazmines.

"_The moon's come and gone but a few stars hang on on to the sky_

_The wind's runnin' free but it ain't up to me ask why_

_The poets are demanding their pay_

_They've left me with nothin' to say_

_'cept hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today_

_Just hold me and tell me that you'll be here to love me today"_

* * *

Aquí se acaba¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste...Por si os interesa, la canción del final es de Norah Jones, se titula: "Be here to love me".

Para terminar, quería dedicarle éste primer relato a mis Brujas (Maeve, Rachel y Zephyr), mi prefecta Lilith, esos dos cielos que son Taeko y Zaira, y a mi última guía en éste lío, Nocrala. ¡Muchas gracias a todas! Y bueno, a tí que lo lees, también.

Cuidaros, abrazos, Nott.


End file.
